


Love For Ages

by that_smiling_bafoon



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_smiling_bafoon/pseuds/that_smiling_bafoon
Summary: When Amelia notices A certain group of ninja keep following her through Ninjago City. She doesn’t jump to conclusions as quickly. but after getting kidnapped by some ninja she fears that this might take the wrong turn.
Kudos: 3





	1. My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s try not to be too serious here but note that some topics are a bit sensitive... this is all fanfiction! And note that some characters may have a different personality in this story since I plan for this to get kind of dark. Enjoy

Skylor is typing….

She’s fucking with me… this can’t be serious.

Can you meet me at Chen’s noodle house at 7?

Fuck what do I do!? I can’t meet her now I’m busy!

No sorry, I have plans.

You fucking liar….

Then you will never find out what’s going on. Meet me tonight or never again…

….

Alright, I’ll be there…

So much for that dinner party… I didn’t need the job anyways….

—————————-

As I strutted around the city of Ninjago I could really notice all the little things that I miss out in life. 

The kids running around the street, even the small bakeries in the corner of the street. It’s amazing to see all the things we see everyday that don’t pay attention to. You see it, but don’t notice…

“Excuse me?” I snapped out of my trance and looked for the voice, looking down at the feet I saw a small kid with glasses, smiling up at me and his ginger bangs covering his eyes so slightly,

“Did you need something?” I asked in a polite voice. 

The kid smiled, “I just wanted to tell you how pretty you look today!” He smiled and pulled something from behind his back, he held out a bright red rose in front of me, smiling cheekily.

“It’s from a friend!” He exclaimed. 

I paused but not wanting to be rude, taking the rose.

“What’s this friends name?”

“Lloyd…”


	2. My Life part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the story on tumblr!  
> @Official-Love-For-Ages ! I’ll be posting art connected to the story, and spoilers!

_Lloyd? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that name before._

I smiled and gave the kid’s head a small pat.

“Well tell him I say thanks.” Standing up straight, I smiled at the young boy and started walking away towards my current destination.

_What a cute kid, but I’d like to know who this Lloyd person is, I want to thank him._

As I reached my destination, ‘Chen’s Noodle House’ I could feel a small sense of nostalgia of when my mother and father would take me here, our family was really poor and this was basically a luxury for us to come here. We’d only go, what? Two times a month? If we were lucky. But now, I’m older, and I can now come here whenever I’d like.

Entering through the door the smell of noodles washed over me, almost making me shutter slightly, it was overwhelming to say the least…

“How many?” The cashier asked.

“It’s just me today.” He smiled and pushed a few buttons on the cash register, the price appearing on the screen in front of me.

“4.50 ma’am.” He held out his hand and I reached inside my Jean pocket, taking out a 5.00 bill from it and handing it to the young man.

“Keep the change.” I said, he nodded and I made my way to a table, taking a seat in the far corner and pulling out my drawing equipment. A medium screen tablet with a rechargeable pen, pulling up Spotify on my phone, (I don’t exactly know what they use to listen to music so I’m taking stuff from our world and putting it in theirs.) and turning on rainstorm sounds, putting the earbuds in my ears, and cracking my knuckles, I took a deep breath and started sketching my latest piece, getting lost in the storm inside of my mind.

\---4 Hours Later---

“Ma’am?” I shot my head up and quickly removed my earbuds to look at the voice, i saw a woman next to my table. She seems nice… I looked behind her at the clock on the wall to see it wasn’t even close to closing time and I gave her a small smile. As I looked back,

“D-did you need something?” I asked, sweating nervously.

She smiled and said, “Oh no! I just wanted to tell you that some kind gentlemen from that table over there, offered to buy you a drink!” She stepped aside and I looked past her to see a group of guys at the table across from me. One had blonde hair with green eyes and a matching hoodie, the other sitting across from him, had sharp brown hair and a bandage covering half of his right brow with a red hoodie, and another with brown curly hair and freckles, wearing an electric blue.

The blonde smiled at me and I smiled back. Still somewhat nervous, as I didn’t want to get drunk on the job.

The waitress turned back to me and smiled, “when would you like your drink.”

I looked at the guys then back at the clock… it was almost 5 PM, I’m sure I could stop working for now.

“Right now would be just fine.” She nodded and I started to put my equipment away, stuffing my tablet into my backpack and the pen into a small pocket on the side.

I set my backpack next to me on the spot next to the wall, and sunk in my seat, opening my phone and being blown away at my twitter notifications.

_850 Likes!? No way..._


End file.
